


Gaffe - sequel to The Deal

by lady_darkstreak



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Complete, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_darkstreak/pseuds/lady_darkstreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....Eagerly, Daxter flicked his tongue out and licked a salted skin. Both hands worked and the length of flesh until it swelled to hardness. Strong hands held him by the ears as he worked. Daxter couldn’t fit much more than an inch past the cockhead in his mouth, it was just too big for him to deep throat. It didn’t stop him from trying to fit as much of that hot heavy shaft into his mouth as he possibly could. ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaffe - sequel to The Deal

Daxter strolled around, Razer had a nice place but his garage was even better. Daxter was a total grease monkey, and what Razer had in his garage made Daxter want to start pulling apart engine blocks and seeing what he could upgrade and meddle with.

 

The past few months had been interesting. Daxter was spending more and more time in Razer’s company, something Jak wasn’t all too happy with at first. Daxter was perfectly aware that Jak didn’t like a lot of his choices lately, he was still his best friend and they looked out for each other just like always, but Jak still didn’t agree with how much time Daxter was spending with people he shouldn’t. Daxter wasn’t stupid, he knew Razer was dangerous, that he was supposed to be their rival. But Daxter liked the type of company Razer provided. Liked it very much.

Since Daxter’s first time with Razer, (and a dozen others Razer had invited along that night) Daxter had become Razer’s willing play thing. He had no illusions about how Razer felt about him, this was not a relationship built on love or friendship. It was built on sex and underhanded deals. The first few times it was Jak who had to pay for Daxter to have his fun, because Daxter safety could not be guaranteed with the crime lord. Razer would happily kill him just for the effects it would have on the Mar racing team. But Daxter couldn’t let Jak pay his debts for him, so Daxter talked with Razer himself and made his own deal. One that had Razer grinning and got Daxter exactly want he wanted. All without endangering his team.

First Daxter offed himself, for Razer to use as he liked. Mostly this was sex but Razer saw that as an equal exchange but there were others that did see it as a payment. Razer could use Daxter as, to put it bluntly, a whore. Razer would act the pimp and Daxter would willing fuck anyone Razer brought to him, provided that Razer would at least be in the same building. He was willing to trust Razer, but no one he associated with. They were dangerous people after all.

That however, was not enough. Using his ties to Spargus, Daxter agreed that during the off season he would throw some of the artefacts he found Razer’s way. There was always big money to be made when it came to old precursor tech. this made Razer grin like the devil and the bargain was made. 

 

Razer’s main car took up centre of the garage, it was a damn fine beast of a machine. Daxter ran his hand down the side panel and around to come to a stand at the front of the car. A damn fine machine indeed. He wondered what exactly what kind of horse power Razer had under the hood and began the short search for the latch that would raise the hood so he could see for himself.

A sudden violent yank and Daxter was pulled back into a solid chest by a hand buried in his hair, a split second later a very sharp blade was pressed to his throat. Razer growled in his ear and Daxter went still, not even daring to breathe.

“I will say this once, and once only. Never. Touch. My. Car. Do you understand this?”

“yes.” Daxter croaked out.

“good.” The knife was removed and Razer laxed his grip, changing from a harsh grip to an almost affectionate rub at Daxter’s scalp. It really was as affectionate as he got. “why are you in here?”

Daxter rubbed at his neck, that blade was fucking sharp, he wasn’t bleeding but he could still feel where the metal had nicked at his skin. “I was bored. So I thought I’d look around.”

“I was not gone long, you could not have waited?” a flick of a small flame and Razer lit up a new cigarette.

“could have.” Daxter turned toward the raven haired man. “but like I said, I was bored.”

“ you wont be for long. Come.” Razer headed for the door that joined his house to the garage and Daxter followed.

“so is it just me, or is no one allowed to look at your car?” Daxter asked.

“you may look. You may stand there and stare at it all day for all I care. But I built it from scratch and I will not allow anyone to touch my racer. She responds to me alone and I will keep it that way.”

“alright, its your baby. No one can touch. Got it.” Daxter stretched arms over his head. “so whats happening then? You wanted me over here pretty quick for someone who had to leave as soon as I got here.”

“business called and our agreement does not allow me to involve you in it.” He glanced over his shoulder. “unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“hell to the no. I don’t want to be anywhere near whatever it is you deal with.”

“if you don’t truly know what I deal in then how do you know you don’t want to be a part of it?” that grin was back.

“I’m involved enough. Thanks though. If I change my mind I’ll forward you my resume.” Daxter deadpanned.

Razer flopped onto his couch. “sit.”

Taking a cue, Daxter also fell onto the couch. “and next on tonight’s scheduled viewing is..?”

Razer pulled out a length of cloth from a pocket in his jacket and handed it over. “put that on.”

Daxter toyed with the strip of material. “how about no?” if this was what Daxter thought it was, then no, he was not putting it on.

Razer exhaled a calm breath of smoke. “an associate of mine has heard good things about you Daxter, very good things. I have been trying to secure a contract with him for weeks now, but the finer details have been getting in the way.”

“yay for you. That don’t explain the blindfold.”

“he is a very dangerous person, even I must tread carefully. Will be safer not knowing his identity.” The cigarette was crushed in a nearby ashtray. “the blindfold is for your own safety. And I shall not be leaving the room for anything. You offered yourself for me to use and I agreed to protect you from the consequences of it. Unless you no longer find this arrangement to your liking?”

“I do! I like it. Very much.”

“then a blindfold is not much to ask, is it?”

Daxter looked down at the cloth. “what makes this guy so dangerous?”

“to answer that you must learn what it is I do. And you often express your want in remaining ignorant of those facts.” He pulled Daxter closer, tipping the younger male to lay across his lap and took the blindfold from him. “have I given you reason not to trust me?”

“well you were holding a knife to my throat about five minutes ago.”

“your own fault.” Razer kissed him. It was harsh, demanding, and somewhere in the middle of it, the doorbell rang. Razer slid the blindfold over Daxter’s eyes and tied it in place. “don’t remove it and do whatever he tells you, understand?”

Daxter, who was still panting slightly from the kiss, just nodded in agreement. This would be okay, Razer would be here to. He would probably even join in. a threesome, now that sounded awesome. Razer left him to answer the door and Daxter stretched out on the couch, waiting for someone to tell him what to do. He liked not being in charge of anything, he liked being dominated and used.

He didn’t have long to wait, he heard two people walking towards and someone grabbed the front of his shirt, and he was roughly pulled up to sit. “this is it? Doesn’t look like much.” He was looked over like a piece of livestock.

“patience my friend. You will see his worth if you let him work.”

Daxter took that as a cue and reached out, easily finding the man’s waist and located his belt. The man’s accent was one he’d never heard before, it sounded like maybe he travelled a lot. Then again, Daxter didn’t particularly care once he reached inside the guy’s pants, coz wow, even soft he was big.

Eagerly, Daxter flicked his tongue out and licked a salted skin. Both hands worked and the length of flesh until it swelled to hardness. Strong hands held him buy the ears as he worked. Daxter couldn’t fit much more than an inch past the cockhead in his mouth, it was just too big for him to deep throat. It didn’t stop him from trying to fit as much of that hot heavy shaft into his mouth as he possibly could. 

Razer sat behind him, Daxter could feel the dip in the couch but he wasn’t touched, his mystery friend however did grab a fistful of his hair and force his face up. If not for the blindfold, Daxter would have been looking up to the man’s face.

“he works a cock well, we tag-teaming this?”

“the more he has to work with, the better he is.” Razer answered. “lay him on the table.”

Daxter was almost picked up and thrown onto the hardwood that was Razer’s coffee table. Pinned face up on it as though he was resisting. Not a chance, he wasn’t sure if he could even take someone this big but he was excited to try it. Hopefully, Razer would fuck him first and prep him for that monster dick.

Hands pulled at his clothes, exposing his body quickly and he was pawed at, his own hardened cock was toyed with. He was shifted until his head hung over the edge of the table and that huge dick was tapping at his face. Daxter opened his mouth without hesitation, again taking as much as he could and reaching up with both hands to grip at now naked hips. While Razer worked him, stroking him and working slicked fingers in and out of his entrance, Daxter explored his new fuck partner as much as he could. Trailing hands over hips and up to a hard stomach. The man’s balls where heavy in his hands and he played with them, stroking and fondling while he licked at what his mouth couldn’t take.

Razer rolled him onto his stomach and slapped at his hip, a silent command for Daxter to get up onto his hands and knees. His legs where spread until his spine had to bow to compensate. All this moving around had lost him the contact he had with Mr. Big Dick and Daxter open his mouth up, extending his tongue as far as he could in an invitation for that cock to come back so he could keep indulging in the musky taste of it. 

“swap. I want first fuck.”

Razer didn’t protest the demand and simply patted at Daxter’s rear. “by all means.”

Footsteps and they swapped places, Razer easily sliding into Daxter’s waiting mouth and deep down his throat. His hair was used as a handle and soft gagging noises filled the room. But it was the dick rubbing along the cleft of his ass that had Daxter’s attention. Enough lube was spread around that it dripped down Daxter’s thighs and pooled at the small of his back. For this, he was glad. With such little prep he knew this was going to hurt, his new friend didn’t seem the type to really care about causing a bit of pain, but at least with so much slippery it wouldn’t be as bad. Daxter could handle a bit of pain when he knew the rewards would far outweigh the discomfort.

He gasped when that cock started to push into him, stretching and burning and not slowing down for anything. Daxter had to stop his work with Razer for fear that he might accidently bite him. It was almost too much, he grit his teeth and jerked involuntarily. He whimpered before he could suppress the sound and the relentless thrusting started in earnest, not giving him any time to process between pain and pleasure. It all melded together and Daxter couldn’t decide if he wanted more, or if he wanted it to stop.

Razer pulled his face back up and shoved himself back down Daxter’s throat, apparently the half minute Daxter spent trying to adjust to the dick inside him was time enough. Thankfully the pleasure was starting to override the pain as his body decided to accept the bigger girth rather than fight it.

His ass was slapped hard enough to leave a bruise and Razer growled out something in his native tongue. He didn’t sound very happy and Daxter, with drool flowing down his chin, wondered what he said. The pace of his new fuck friend was increased to a harsh level, Daxter’s hips were gripped by crushing hands. Daxter screamed with the force of it but was quickly cut off when those hands left his hips and wrapped around his neck, pulling him up and back into a sweat slicked chest and cutting off his air supply.

That voice growled in his ear and the thrusting never stopped, no longer pleasurable, just painful. “you scream real pretty for a whore. I think I’ll keep you for my own toy.” Fingers dug into his windpipe.

Daxter clawed at the hands chocking him, wanting this to stop. He wasn’t enjoying any of it now, he just felt that he was being attacked and hurt. There was an angry sound and Daxter was suddenly released to collapse, he fell from the coffee table he’d been kneeling on and gasped for air. His body however, decided enough was enough and he passed out.

 

\----

 

Daxter gasped awake, a hand on his chest stopped him from bolting upright.

“calm. Safe.” Razer stated, taking a slow drag on his cigarette.

Daxter calmed a little, looking around. He was still in Razer’s living room, but now he was lying across the couch, his head pillowed by Razer’s thigh and the raven haired man kept his hand squarely on Daxter’s chest, petting absently. The action was calming, reassuring, even if Razer most likely didn’t mean for it to be. Daxter noticed his pants had been put back on, noticed that Razer had also redressed his lower half. Comfortably half naked was something Daxter hadn’t seen Razer as before. It was either fully clothed or beautifully naked.

“what happened?” Daxter asked, his voice rougher than he expected.

Razer took his time to answer. “I made a mistake. I placed my trust in someone I knew I couldn’t trust and you almost payed the price for that.” He looked down at Daxter. “I’m sorry. It won’t be so foolish again.”

Daxter began to notice the bruising along Razer’s jaw, the more he really looked at the German, the more darkening marks he found. On his arms, his chest and worse on his knuckles. The skin across his knuckles had split, hard proof that he had fought on Daxter’s behalf. “you’re hurt..”

“it’s not for you to worry about.” Razer light trailed a hand over Daxter’s neck and the bruising that had formed there. “I want you to stay here for a few days. At least until you are well and I can be sure of your safety.”

This was more concern for Daxter’s wellbeing than he’d ever seen from Razer. He nodded his agreement and rolled to bury his face against the man. The movement hurt things low in his body but he didn’t care, he just wanted to be a bit closer. He did feel safer being near him, it still went against what his brain knew, which was Razer was someone to be feared. But right then, he felt just as safe with him as he did with Jak. It was a different kind of safe, but still safe. “… did you kill him?”

“no.” Razer answered. “but I will make sure that he and all his crew are run out of Kras. The contracts I could have made will be scrapped. They would have been profitable but not essential, and not good enough to forgive a man who cannot keep his word.”

Daxter looked up at him. “coz of what happened here? coz of… me?” he asked softly. If he had cost Razer business then he was probably in deep shit for it. Like dropped in the ocean with an engine block tied to his ankles, deep.

Razer regarded him for a silent minute. “take that look from your face. You’re not a frightened child, I am not blaming you for anything that has happened here. if I did you would be dead already.” He crushed the remains of his cigarette. “don’t think for a moment that you are to blame for anything. I offered you to someone I should never had offered you to, I am the one to blame.” He sighed and played with a lock of Daxter’s hair. “when you are well, and return to your team, I will not ask you to come back.”

Daxter sat up quicker than he should have. “agh, fuck…. No. I don’t wan’t to be sent away. I want to be able to come here, to you. I like what you can do for me. So what if I had one bad experience, not the end of the world, right? Look, I knew this was a dangerous game when I first came to you, but.. I don’t want to stop playing it.” He shuffled a bit closer, resting his forehead on Razer’s shoulder. “please.. don’t send me away. Please?”

He felt the deep breath Razer took. “Very well. It’s your choice to make. If you enjoy me that much then I won’t refuse you.”

Daxter smiled. He knew it was all fucked up beyond belief, he should take Razer’s offer and run from this kind of life. It was very possible that someone else might try to hurt him and take too much from him, and when he had some time to himself to reflect on what happened it would probably hit him hard and who could tell how well his mind would handle it. But he knew what he wanted right then and he still had it. Still had the promise of the fun he craved for. It was completely fucked up on all accounts. But it made him happy.

 

End.


End file.
